Quando Você Voltar
by Michelle Omura
Summary: Uma fic sobre um shipper que eh muito fofo: Miyu e Larva.


**Quando você voltar**

Essa é uma song-fic sobre um casal que eu acho muito bonitinho: Miyu e Larva. Boa leitura, e ja ne!

Disclaimer I: Miyu e Larva, bem como todos os elementos relacionados não me pertencem, e sim a seus criadores originais.

Disclaimer II: Quando Você Voltar pertence a Legião Urbana e Renato Russo (em memória), e apenas a eles.

Ele saíra de casa tão desolado, com a máscara cobrindo seu rosto e a capa sobre seu corpo, transformando-o em apenas mais uma sombra na noite escura

"_Vai, se você precisa ir_

_Não quero mais brigar essa noite"_

Deixara dentro da casa enorme e escura uma garota de aparentemente treze anos, com duas lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto de ambos. Era só um pouco de tristeza, nada de grave.

— Me desculpe, Miyu, mas eu não posso – murmurou o homem, a cabeça baixa, enquanto andava pela rua deserta. – Eu não tenho coragem.

"_Nossas acusações infantis_

_E palavras mordazes que machucam tanto_

_Não vão levar a nada, como sempre"_

— Larva – a menina soluçava, olhando pela janela do quarto, sem coragem de pôr a cabeça pra fora e gritar um desesperado pedido de desculpas. – Eu não queria tê-lo magoado. Foi tão estúpido, oh, por favor, não vai... – Ela observou o vulto parar e ficar ali, parado, no meio da rua. – Você nunca me traiu, nunca poderia ter sido você, eu me precipitei.

Mas ele não voltava. Estava simplesmente parado ali, com as mãos ao longo do corpo, a cabeça baixa. Por que aquilo acontecera?

Tinha sido de manhã. Ela saíra e fora atacada por um Shinma, no meio da rua, ainda muito cedo. Larva não a ajudara, e ela o chamara de traidor. E não o ouvira, depois. Sabia que ele nunca a traíra, que havia alguma razão por trás daquela imobilidade. Era só um teste, ela tinha certeza, mas preferiu não pensar nisso. Dissera tantas coisas estúpidas, tantas mentiras! Só de raiva, só porque não conseguia entender o porquê do coração bater tão forte... E não era ódio... Ela nunca odiara Larva. E nunca o faria.

E ele também dissera coisas horríveis, que ela não gostava de se lembrar. A chamara de assassina, pra pior. Ah, como doía por dentro! Eles sempre haviam sido amigos, sempre. Mas não mais.

"_Vai, clareia um pouco a cabeça_

_Já que você não quer conversar."_

— Eu queria ter te explicado, Miyu, eu juro, mas você não queria ouvir. Me mandou embora como um animal. E eu te perdôo se você vier a mim pra pedir. Droga, eu pareço um adolescente...

E, no fundo, era só o que ele era. Um adolescente que não sabia conviver com os próprios sentimentos. Que não conseguia entender como gostava daquela menina... Sim, porque ela era uma criança, se comparada a ele. Mas eles estavam juntos havia tanto tempo...

"Já brigamos tanto mas não vale a pena" 

Não era a primeira discussão dos dois. Mas nunca havia sido tão forte, e tão impulsiva, e tão fútil. E eles sempre se entendiam no final. Por que não daquela vez?

"_Vou ficar aqui, com um bom livro ou com a TV_

_Sei que existe alguma coisa incomodando você"_

E se existia mesmo alguma coisa incomodando Larva? Ela dissera que ia ficar em casa, ler alguma coisa e esquecer, mas ainda não fizera nada disso. Estava simplesmente olhando o tempo todo pela janela, esperando que ele voltasse. Mas ele não se movia.

_"Meu amor, cuidado na estrada"_

Miyu já não estava mais agüentando. E Larva também não. Ele se virou para a varanda, na qual Miyu estava então e implorou com o coração, apenas, que ela o chamasse de volta. Era muito orgulhoso para ir por si só. E ela chamou, com a voz terna, soprada pelo vento:

— Larva...

E ele perdeu a compostura. Correu para perto da casa, parou e encarou o lugar, o começo da confusão, da vida dos dois.

"_E quando você voltar_

_Tranque o portão"_

Quase fez o portão alto voar pelos ares. Mas o selou por dentro, e correu para a casa, ainda às escuras. Correu pelos corredores, adentrou o quarto como um furacão. Encontrou Miyu ainda na varanda, olhando pra ele. Abraçou-a forte mas não violentamente. Ela deixou que duas lágrimas escorressem por seu rosto e caíssem na roupa de Larva.

_"Feche as janelas"_

Ele a levou até a cama e a sentou ali. Fechou as janelas, pra não deixar entrar o vento frio. Miyu sorria pra ele, calma como sempre. O rosto sereno, os pés descalços.

_"Apague a luz"_

Apenas a luz da Lua iluminava o quarto, entrando fraca através das cortinas alvas. Larva se aproximou de Miyu, sem entender muito bem o porquê, e disse:

— Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas eu te perdôo.

— Achei que você ia embora, Larva – disse ela, olhando-o.

— Nunca sem você. Não somos companheiros, pra sempre, desde que eu te conheci? – Ela concordou com a cabeça. – Então. Nunca te deixarei, Miyu.

— Sendo assim, eu tenho uma coisa muito importante para lhe dizer...

— Não antes de um ato.

Ele tirou a máscara branca e o capuz. Os cabelos azulados emolduraram o rosto jovem daquele ex-Shinma das trevas. Se ajoelhou na cama ao lado dela e ela virou-se para ele. Com um toque suave, Larva pôs o rosto dela próximo ao seu, os corpos rentes um ao outro. Abraçando-a, ele a beijou, num ímpeto nada disfarçado, entendendo que a amava. Descobrindo como era fácil tê-la junto a ele, como era bom senti-la tão próxima, tão dele.

Ele a deitou e continuou a beijando, como um apaixonado que descobre o verdadeiro motivo de uma paixão muito forte. E era muito forte.

_"E saiba que eu te amo"_

(Legião Urbana, **_Quando Você Voltar_**, _in_: Legião Urbana **·** A Tempestade)

Miyu tinha o corpo colado ao dele, a cabeça deitada sobre o peito do rapaz. Sentia sua respiração leve e tranqüila, os cabelos azulados sobre os travesseiros. Ele a olhou no fundo dos olhos e perguntou, a voz calma:

— Miyu, o que você tinha pra me dizer?

— Àquela hora? – ele murmurou em sinal de concordância. – Nada que você já não saiba...

Ela o beijou e deixou-se abraçar pelo Shinma. Condenada à solidão eterna, Miyu duvidava que agora fosse realmente ficar sozinha...

-----------------------------------THE END------------------------------------

Por favor, comentem!


End file.
